Une nouvelle vie
by Mysthe
Summary: One shot avec deux personnages d'Omega : Geki et Georges. Suite à des remarques en forum, il me fallait écrire une histoire avec eux. Peut-être que la suite d'Omega rendra caduque cette histoire, tant pis ! Très léger sous-entendu yaoi.


Il avait voulu briller. Cette heure de gloire éphémère à laquelle ils aspiraient tous. Cette heure où il serait enfin admiré pour ce qu'il était, où on le louerait. Vivant ou mort, qu'importe. Qu'était la vie de Chevalier sans cette reconnaissance fugace ?  
Il était arrivé plus tard que les autres, les "légendaires" comme on les appelait. Ils avaient déjà livré de nombreux combats avant qu'il ne gagne même son armure. Mais il rêvait de se faire sa place après. Le jour où le métal froid toucha sa peau, il se sentit rayonner. Tout était prêt pour son renom futur. Confiant, il s'engagea dans la protection d'Athéna.  
Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, de loin. Ses cheveux longs volaient en halo doré autour d'elle, fils châtain clair sous le soleil. Elle irradiait. Le cœur apaisé, Georges s'était senti plus déterminé que jamais à la protéger. Rien que cette image lointaine, le sourire doux de la déesse qu'il entrevoyait emplissait son âme de ferveur.

Mais le quotidien vint briser ses rêves. Un ennemi, aussi faible fut-il, était-il annoncé que l'un des légendaires s'en allait l'affronter. Jamais on ne lui demanda plus que de la surveillance. Il serra les dents et attendit. Un guerrier qui ne pouvait combattre, qu'était-il devenu ? La honte le pénétrait parfois les soirs, glissait le long de ses nerfs, et il se mettait à trembler. Un ressentiment cruel envers les gardiens proches commença à l'envahir. Trop présents, jamais un moyen de se faire remarquer. Etaient-ils si orgueilleux pour ne pas prendre en compte la génération de Georges ? Eux aussi étaient chevaliers. Ils s'étaient battus pour le devenir mais ne semblaient pas être utiles.

Puis Mars arriva. Brutalement tous furent mobilisés. Mais ce fut une hécatombe. Peu préparés, n'ayant jamais eu de vrais combats, la plupart de ces nouveaux chevaliers succomba. La rancœur de Georges glissa en relent acide dans sa gorge. Asphyxiés par les faits de gloire de ses prédécesseurs, il en avait commencé à oublier sa mission. Un mélange de désillusion et d'amertume vint alimenter sa peur de périr. La mort. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagée. Les grands mots sur le fait de donner sa vie, c'était beau en temps de paix, mais confronté à l'odeur âcre du sang de ses camarades, après avoir enterré plusieurs de ses amis, la terreur commençait à l'envahir. Un respect progressif pour ses aînés naissait en lui. Comment avaient-ils pu endurer tout cela et survivre ?  
Georges se jura de protéger au mieux Athéna tout en frémissant d'horreur.

Un des ennemis était rentré sur le camp. Il le flairait, alors que le Martien ne s'était pas manifesté. Souffle brumeux qui rampait entre les tentes, chuchotement suave.  
« Tu le sens toi aussi, hein ? », lui demanda son voisin.  
La montagne de muscles sombres à ses côtés porta la main au joyau retenant son armure. Ses cheveux courts rebiquaient en fourches brunes sur le front moite. Georges approuva en hochant la tête :  
« Oui, il est là, mais tente de se dissimuler. Pourtant le camp entier pue sous sa présence.  
Son voisin rit à gorge déployée :  
« Oh oui il pue, on peut dire ça ! »

Geki, oui c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Il faisait partie de la génération des légendaires, mais avait été en retrait, et à l'ombre de ses camarades. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais dégagé l'amertume honteuse que Georges avait ressentie. D'une humeur bourrue, il s'était battu pour s'améliorer personnellement, sans se voir prisonnier du succès de ses amis. Georges enviait cette nonchalance combative. Il avait lutté lui au moins.  
Geki se redressa, ours grognon déployant brusquement sa force. Il tendit sa main large et velue vers Georges :  
« Bon alors, on va lui faire sa peau à ce Martien ? »  
Décontenancé par la franchise sympathique, Georges réajusta mécaniquement ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis en un sourire léger, il saisit la main tendue et alla au combat.

Un cauchemar sombre. Etait-ce ça une guerre sainte ? Mars avait été battu, mais pour combien de temps ? Les légendaires avaient payé le prix fort. Athéna était sauve, et le Sanctuaire encore à reconstruire. Georges n'en revenait pas. Il avait participé à une guerre sainte et avait survécu.  
« Ce n'était pas le haut fait héroïque dont tu rêvais, hein ? », commenta Geki.  
Ils étaient sur les ruines d'un temple, le soleil pourpre se couchant à leur droite. Une légère brise balayait les cendres du combat et une odeur subtile de pourriture s'accrochait aux narines. Au loin les gravats s'entassaient en marbre pilé, lueur blanchâtre sous le crépuscule.  
Georges baissa la tête.  
« Non en effet, ce n'était pas ce dont je rêvais », répondit-il.  
Georges s'assit sur une pierre cassée. Il posa ses mains à l'arrière, laissant le vent rafraîchir sa peau transpirante.  
« J'ai parlé avec Athéna tu sais…, commença-t-il.  
– Ah ?, s'étonna Georges.  
– Elle voulait me faire part d'un projet.  
– Alors que tout est en ruines ? », rétorqua Georges, scandalisé.  
Geki tourna la tête vers son camarade en un sourire amical.  
« Justement, quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ? Tout est à reconstruire. »

Georges ôta ses lunettes et les essuya mécaniquement sur un bout de sa _Cloth_. Oui, Geki avait raison. Quel meilleur moment ? Il reposa ses lunettes sur son nez droit et s'installa sur une pierre proche de son camarade.  
« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, marmonna-t-il.  
– Allez, ne boude pas, j'ai une proposition pour toi ! », rit Geki en frappant son dos en bourrade amicale.

Il lui expliqua le projet d'école, la place de professeur que Georges y aurait. L'esprit sceptique de Georges se rétracta un peu sous l'idée, mais Geki savait choisir les mots pour le convaincre. En un grommellement, Georges donna son accord.

« Ca sera une nouvelle vie…, rêva Geki, les yeux vers sa constellation. Oui un tout autre univers. Mais, je suis content d'y aller avec toi Georges. »

Il posa la main sur le bras de son camarade, ses yeux sombres brillant. Georges déglutit et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Geki.

Oui une nouvelle vie les attendait. Un monde où il aurait enfin sa place. Il sourit.


End file.
